The Pain and Change of Drew
by NikiD1233
Summary: Nobody understands why Drew is the way she is. When our favorite hero, Percy Jackson, finally shows her kindness and compassion, how will it change her? How does Percy's friendship influence Drew's life? Does friendship grow to something more?
1. My Story

Drew's POV:

Tearing people down, that's what brings me up, but they don't know why I do it. They don't know the history, they don't know that when I was little, I used to get teased…

_Flashback:_

"_Where's your mommy, Drew? Where's your daddy?" the girl taunted._

_I didn't even know them, all they knew was that there was a little girl, eight years old, without a mommy or a daddy, that lived in an orphanage._

"_You don't know where! Because they didn't want you! Nobody wants you! That's why you're in an orphanage!" the girl spat._

_I didn't answer. Answering only brought more teasing. She didn't know though…I never met my mommy, but Daddy used to say that she was the most beautiful girl in the universe. He said I looked just like her. But then…Daddy died when I was five…I couldn't learn about my mommy anymore, I didn't have my daddy to protect me…._

"_See! You can't even deny it! You worthless, unwanted, little piece of shit!" the girl screamed, and then she slapped me._

_I didn't say anything, I just let the tears flow in silence, like I usually did, until the girl walked away. Then I silently walked back to the orphanage, and let myself suffer in silence._

_Flashback End._

That finally ended when I was fourteen. For nine years, I was bullied. When I got to Camp Half-Blood, I was able to become a new person. My tongue sharp and mean, holding all the bitterness from those nine years. Nobody knew the pain, nobody understood it. Suddenly, one of my little sisters accidentally spilled all of her food onto me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Drew!" she yelped.

I glared at her. It wasn't okay, I didn't need more people to tease me…I didn't even know what I was saying or doing…

"No! It's not okay! You worthless little shit! Fix this!" I screamed, and then I slapped her.

Everybody was gaping at me, furious. One person spoke up.

"What the Hades was that Drew!"

It was Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, our leader, defeated Kronos in the Titan War, Leader of the Seven against Gaea, defeated the Giants and Gaea. Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus. Percy Jackson, the boy I had a crush on since I came here, but would never like me…Percy Jackson, the best looking, but still kind-hearted and humble, person in camp.

"Come one Drew! It's not okay to do that to people!" he exclaimed.

I just stared at him, and I thought back to how all those girls were with me when I was little. _Monster…you're a monster, Drew._ Percy must have seen the pain in my face, in my eyes.

"Get back to whatever you were doing everybody. Piper, please take Lacey to the infirmary. Drew, please come with me." he said quietly.

Everybody murmured and did what he said. He came up to me and nodded towards the door. He walked out and headed towards the beach, I followed him.

"What is it, Drew. I could see the shock, the pain, the sadness in your face. What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked into his sea-green orbs that I loved. I knew he was sincere. I took in a shaky breath.

"Nobody else hears about this, right?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded, and wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"You can trust me Drew." he said quietly.

I smiled a little. I knew I could trust him.

"When I was younger, it was just me and my dad. You know how it is, you just have your mortal parent. Well, I was with my dad. I had a great life. I was only five, but I was popular in kindergarten. I had lots of friends, all the boys had sweet little crushes on me and thought I was pretty, and…I had my dad. He would tell me about my mom, how she was nice and kind, how she firmly believe love conquers all, and how she was the most beautiful girl in the universe. T-then, when I was five…my dad died in a car accident. Drunk driver, driving a moving van. H-he crashed into my dad at full speed. My dad died before the ambulance got there. I was sent to an orphanage, I had no family. My dad was an only child, his parent died the year before, so I was sent to New York. I g-got bullied. Since I was five until I came to Camp, which was fourteen. So nine years of the bullying. 'where's your mommy and daddy? They didn't want you, nobody wants you!' was what I heard on a daily basis. Even people I didn't know. I-it broke me…. When I came here, I wanted to change. I started to snap, because I always remembered what they did. I figured I could be mean to these people to get it off my chest, so they would feel a little bit of the pain I felt…" I whispered.

Percy was gaping at me. Such hate and anger in his eyes. I thought he was angry at me, angry at my intentions for being mean.

"I'm a monster…" I whispered.

Percy's eyes were still filled with anger and hate, but he did something I didn't expect. He hugged me. He held me in his arms, moved the stray hairs behind my ears, and kissed me on the forehead. Not in a romantic way, sadly, but in a way a friend would do.

"I'm so sorry Drew…I never knew…I'm so sorry…you shouldn't have felt like that….it's going to be okay Drew….just let it all out now…." he whispered.

I didn't realize I was sobbing and soaking Percy's Camp shirt, but he didn't care. He was being a good friend, he was being Percy.

"I-I'm going to stop being such a bitch. It happened a long time ago, and it's time to stop letting it out on everybody around me. I'm going to start being Drew Agathe, the real Drew Agathe." I said.

Percy smiled. I hugged him.

"Thank you Percy." I breathed.

"I'm here for you Drew, know that."

And with that, Percy and I walked back to the dining pavilion.


	2. Heartbreak

Drew's POV:

Percy and I were walking back to the dining pavilion. I could barely believe he changed me so much in ten minutes. On our way back we stopped by the cabins. First we went to Percy's and he changed his damp camp shirt for a new one. My breath hitched when I saw him shirtless, he had an amazing body. He just smiled at me once he had his shirt on, and escorted me to my cabin.

"You may want to take off or touch up your make-up, since you were crying." he said quietly.

I nodded and headed over to the make-up table and took off all my make up. I was about to apply some new makeup when Percy spoke up.

"Stop. You're beautiful without it." he said.

I smiled and my heart fluttered. I knew he didn't mean it in the way I wanted him to, he was just being a good friend.

"Don't say that, if I don't wear the makeup I won't look nice." I said, my voice cracking.

I reached for the brush again, but before I could apply it, Percy picked me up, put me on his shoulder, and carried me out of the room.

"Percy! Put me down!" I shrieked.

"Nope. I told you not to wear makeup. By the way, I have something you can give Lacey as an apology." he said.

I smiled a little, and he put me down gently. He handed me a beautiful pink pearl once my feet were firmly planted on the ground.

"She's going to love it…" I breathed.

He nodded, and we headed into the dining pavilion. All eyes were on us.

"Apologize to her, stand up on a table, apologize, and give her the pearl." he whispered, and then headed back to his table.

I took a deep breath and walked over to my table. I stood up on my seat.

"Uh…Hey everybody!" I squeaked.

They just glared.

"I-um. I wanted to…" I trailed off.

Everybody was glaring at me with so much hate. I looked at Percy, and he smiled and nodded. That was all I needed. I stood up straighter and my voice rang out loud and clear.

"Lacey, I'm sorry. I was a bit-I mean, jerk. It was really wrong of me to yell at you, let alone slap you. I truly am sorry, and I hope you accept this as a token of my sincerity." I said.

Everybody was gaping at me, shocked. I've never apologized before. Lacey had trouble forming words.

"I-uhm-er-I-I f-forgive you?" she said, but it was more like a question.

I smiled and handed her the pink pearl. She gasped.

"Thank you, Drew!" she squealed.

I smiled. She looked at me hesitantly, like she wanted to give me a hug, so I walked over to her and gave her one. She was shocked, but smiled and returned the hug. Everybody's, except Percy's, jaw was on the floor. _I think I could get used to being nice again._

~One Week Later~

Percy's POV:

Everyone was shocked by the change in Drew. Nobody knew her life story, except for me. I was her closest friend, despite the fact that Annabeth and Piper didn't approve. Honestly, none of my friends approved. Drew needed a friend more than anything, and I would be there for her, no matter what they thought. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw a flicker of blond princess curls. I silently walked towards Annabeth, hiding behind her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Guess who?" I whispered in her ear.

She giggled.

"Liam?" she asked.

I froze.

"What do you mean, Liam?" I asked, icy calm.

She spun around, shocked.

"Oh! Um, Percy, uh, hey." she stuttered.

Annabeth never stutters, so I knew this was serious.

"Annabeth, what do you mean Liam. Which Liam do you mean, there are three Liam's in camp." I said.

She was just gaping at me, trying to form words. But she didn't have to when somebody called her name. He snuck up behind her and draped his arms around her shoulders.

"Hey, Wise Girl." he said.

It was Liam Ashby, Son of Demeter.

"Hello, Liam." I said, as if nothing happened.

He glared at me.

"Who are you, and what are you doing talking to my girl?" he spat, and I smiled.

"Oh, you don't recognize the one that brought you to camp Liam? I'm also known as Annabeth's boyfriend." I said.

He gulped.

"P-Percy? Wassup man? Uhm, this isn't what it looks like…." he trailed off.

I laughed, a cold, empty laugh. Annabeth flinched.

"Suureee. How long has this been going on?" I asked them.

"Um, two months. We've been very secretive, telling only our closest friends." Liam said.

I filled with fury.

"Nico? Thalia? Grover? The Stolls? Piper? Jason? Leo? All of our friends knew?" I asked quietly.

They nodded.

"In case it isn't clear, Annabeth, we're through." I said, and then I turned on my heel and walked away.

"Percy, don't go." Annabeth choked out.

I ignored her and walked to the only person I knew I could trust with this.

Drew.

I kept walking, even when I heard footsteps following me. I only stopped when Annabeth grabbed my arm. I turned around slowly.

"Leave. Me. Alone. After all I've done for you, you cheat on me. You were my anchor to the mortal world. I held the sky for you! Just leave me alone Annabeth. It's funny, they always said the hero breaks the girls heart. Have fun with Liam." I said.

I started walking to the Aphrodite cabin again. _Don't let the tears fall. They can't fall. You can't let this hurt you._ I said in my head. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize I bumped into somebody.

"Sorry." I said and looked down.

It was Grover. I helped him up and started walking again.

"Perrrcyyyyy! What's wrong?" Grover bleated, worried.

"If you cared, you would have told me Annabeth was cheating on me." I called over my shoulder and kept walking.

Grover just stared after me, dumbstruck. Finally, I reached the Aphrodite cabin. I knocked on the door and Piper opened it.

"Hey, Percy. You okay?" Piper asked.

"Is Drew in here? It's really important." I said.

She frowned a little.

"Uhm, yeah…What is it Perce?" she asked.

I laughed.

"You know what it is. But you didn't bother telling me Annabeth was cheating." I said as I walked through the door and towards Drew's bed.

"Drew?" I asked.

Her head snapped up.

"Percy! What's wrong?" she asked.

"Come with me, I don't want your whole cabin knowing. I bet some of them heard what I told Piper though." I said quietly, already turning towards the door so we could talk at the beach.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" Drew asked.

"Annabeth was cheating on me for two months with Liam from the Demeter cabin." I said quietly.

Drew gasped and started clenching and unclenching her fist.

"That little bitch!" Drew yelled.

I didn't say anything, I just stared at the water.

"Percy, I will go slap her and everybody who knew and didn't tell you. Who knew by the way?" Drew said.

I looked at her sadly.

"Thalia, Grover, Nico, the Stolls, Jason, Piper, Katie, Clarisse, and Chris. Possible Reyna, but I doubt it. She and Annabeth don't get along because of Reyna's, uhm, liking to me, and she would tell me." I said.

Her breath caught. My best friends knew and didn't tell me. We didn't talk anymore, we just watched the sun set behind the waves. I didn't realize that I had a few tears rolling down my cheeks. The conch horn blew, time for dinner. I wiped away my tears and helped Drew up.

"You ready to head back?" she asked.

I just nodded and walked into the dining pavilion. All the Athena campers were glaring at me. Annabeth was crying still, and Liam looked guilty. Chiron said the announcements, and asked the campers if they have something to say. A girl from the Aphrodite raised her hand, and Chiron nodded. She stood up on her seat.

"I just wanted to announce that Percy is available again. Annabeth cheated on him with Liam from the Demeter cabin." she said.

I shifted uncomfortably. All of the girls were whispering and looking at me. The Athena cabin looked taken aback. They thought I broke their sisters heart, not the other way around. I looked at the faces of my friends, and they all looked guilty. Heck, even _Chiron_ looked guilty. I just offered my food to the gods and ate in peace. Instead of the campfire I went to my cabin. When I was there, I got an IM from Reyna.

"Percy! Are you okay! I just heard from Jason about Annabeth. He found out you knew from Piper. He is no longer Praetor for what he did to you, everybody removed the title from him and are now demanding that you replace him!" she exclaimed.

I smiled a bit.

"Tell the campers I'm touched. And it's okay, I'll get over it. I did so much for her, for them, but if they don't seem to care, that's fine. I love how they say the hero breaks the girls heart." I said with a chuckle.

She smiled a bit, but then she got serious again.

"Do you want to be Praetor again Percy? Jason is being sent back to Camp Half-Blood as we speak, he's in a plane. Just say the word, and you can come right back. You are the Praetor, but you just aren't physically here." she said.

I smiled.

"Let me think about it. Give me a week or two, okay? Thank you, Reyna." I said.

She nodded and waved her hand through the mist. I sighed and walked to the campfire. All eyes were on me. I shifted my feet, and then started to speak.

"Jason has been removed as Praetor of Camp Jupiter. They found out he knew and didn't do anything about it. They were ashamed." I said.

Everybody gasped. Thalia looked furious but guilty.

"Who will be taking his place?" she spat out.

I looked around the room.

"Me. I am the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. I may not return to the camp, I have a little time to decide. Even if I decide to stay here, I will be the Praetor, they will IM me for meetings, emergencies, stuff like that." I explained.

Everybody was staring at me. Drew looked like she was going to cry, as did my former friends.

"What side are you leaning towards, my boy." Chiron asked.

I looked him square in the eye.

"Leaving."

* * *

**Hope you liked! I own nothing! Just wondering, have any of you read a PercyXDrew story? Because, strangely enough, this is one of those. As always, or as usually, with my stories, Percy will be having a complicated love life. Hope you liked! Thank you for reading! (:**


	3. Decision?

Drew's POV:

_"Leaving."_

The word echoed around in my head. _Leaving, leaving. He might leave…_ I had to hold back my sobs. What Annabeth did was both a blessing and a curse. I might have a chance with Percy, but he may move away before I act on that chance… _He might not leave though, he said he was just leaning towards that…_the hopeful voice in my head said. I sighed, and I looked at everybody's faced. Annabeth was choking while sobbing, it was her fault after all. Liam, the scumbag that Annabeth cheated on Percy with (and who Percy brought to camp) looked like the clueless shit he is, and he looked immensely guilty. Thalia was angry that her brother was being sent away from his camp and being replaced by Percy, but she looked guilty, for she knew as well. Grover was moaning "FOOOOOD" while unconscious. Piper was pale as a sheet, guilty and happy because Percy was leaving because of her, but Jason was coming back. Leo was downright depressed, he idolized Percy. Clarisse and Chris looked terrible as well; pale, guilty, and beyond shocked. The Stolls had mirror looks of horror and guilt on their face. Chiron was the worst though, he looked as if his son had died.

"I must go tell my father about this offer and get his opinion." Percy said, and then walked out of the Amphitheater.

Percy's POV:

I started walking towards the beach, and I silently prayed to my dad.

_Dad, please. I need to talk to you, it's very important._

I smiled when I got to the beach and saw my dad sitting on the sand, waiting for me.

"Hi, Dad." I said.

He smiled.

"Hello, Percy. What is this important thing you have to tell me?" he asked.

"Annabeth cheated on me dad, all of my friends knew. When the Roman campers found out, they removed Jason as Praetor, and I am the new Praetor. I will either be Praetor from here, or stay in the Roman camp. What do you think I should do, dad? Should I stay or should I go?" I asked.

He smiled at me.

"Neither." he said.

I gaped at him.

"What do you mean, neither?"

"I mean, I am going to give you this...charm. Just slip it onto your camp necklace, and when you hold it between your fingers, it will teleport you to wherever you wish to go. You can teleport other people with you as well." he said with a smile.

I had a huge grin on my face.

"Thank you, Dad!" I exclaimed, and I gave him a hug.

"Happy to have helped, Percy. Love you." he said.

"Love you too, Dad." I said with a grin.

I shielded my eyes as my dad flashed out, and as I made my way back to the dining pavilion, I put the teleportation thingy on my necklace. It was a charm that looked sea-green naturally and looked like a real wave. That was when I realized it was constantly moving. It _was _a wave. I continued to admire my teleportation charm as I continued towards the camp fire, only stopping once I arrived.

"I have made my decision." I said.

Everybody stared at me, expecting me to leave. Before I could even answer, all of my former friends started begging me not to leave.

"Percy, you can't go, I love you." Annabeth sobbed.

Liam looked furious that she said she loved me, but still said something.

"Man, you can't go!" he exclaimed.

"Percy, you're my best friend, you can't leave!" Grover said.

"My boy, all of your friends, even I, have wronged you, and we are sorry. Please forgive us, please stay." Chiron said.

All of my friends that knew went on like this, and I had a bit of trouble holding back a laugh. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I was on the floor, laughing hysterically. Finally, I stood up, and wiped the tears from laughing away from my eyes, continuing to chuckle every few seconds. I was able to stop entirely after about five minutes.

"I will be leaving once Jason arrives.

"You will NOT go to Camp Jupiter!" Annabeth screamed in my face.

"And why won't I?" I asked impatiently.

"Because we're going out!" Annabeth yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sighed, exasperated.

"You know, that would be valid…." I started.

Everybody gasped and Drew looked like she was going to cry….I wonder why? Annabeth looked like the happiest person in the world.

"But…I. Broke. Up. With. You. You cheated on my for gods sake!" I said, as if I was talking to a particularly difficult four year old.

Annabeth's face fell, and I could hear a bunch of people, Drew included, laughing their butts off. I looked at my watch.

"The campers at Camp Jupiter probably found out a little while before dinner what Jason did, so around Five O' Clock here. Right now it's Seven, so he'll be here in about three hours, so Ten. It's going to be Seven in California, so I'm going to appear a little bit before the War Games." I said out loud.

Everybody had their jaws on the floor.

"What? Just because I'm called Seaweed Brain doesn't mean I'm not smart. I happen to have pretty good grades now, and no, Annabeth didn't help me." I said.

Everybody was shocked. I groaned, then I walked to the beach and took a nap on the sand. I woke up at about ten, and I saw a figure coming over the hill. Jason. I smiled and went to meet him.

"Hey, Jason!" I said with a smile.

He glared at me.

"Because of you I got exiled out of Camp Jupiter!" he spat out.

I had a look of mock hurt on my face.

"It's actually because of you, my dear friend. You didn't bother to tell me Annabeth was cheating, and that is a blow to Roman honor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to Camp Jupiter." I said with a smirk.

I walked up the hill into the woods, and then pressed on my wave charm and thought_ Camp Jupiter_.


End file.
